Dib's Demise, Nny's Rise
by hartfairy
Summary: I know there are a lot of these stories. I just felt like writing. *Contains light ZaGr*


**(Zim's POV)**

Zim had ran faster than he had ever run. Dib was a monster. He wasn't the same anymore. Zim had felt tons of guilt for leaving Gaz alone with Dib in the city, but he was doing what he needed to do to survive, Gaz had told him that. He had no connections to the tallest, or anyone else.

Though he doubted that the Tallest would actually help him now.

He at last reached his 'house'. Though the lights were off and usually Gir left them on. Zim cautiously walked into the house, not noticing his gnomes sliced and maimed in his yard.

When he walked in he saw a little glint, like glass reflecting off little light.

_"Hello Zim..."_

* * *

**(A little bit back)**

"Dib?"

Gaz the now 16 year old teen, was walking the alleyways looking for her deranged brother, Dib.

"Hello Gaz." His twisted raspy voice replied. "Surprised to see me? I've only been gone a year." Gaz' eyes narrowed. He was going to try something. She just knew it. "I heard you're dating Zim..."

"So?" She said, trying to force the fear out of her voice. She carefully slid a pocket knife from her pocket. Dib had seen this. He quickly pinned her against the brick wall, and forced the pocket knife up to her neck. "DO YOU NOT REMEMBER ALL THE PAIN AND MISERY I WENT THROUGH FROM YOU AND HIM?! IS THAT SOMETHING NOT IMPORTANT?!"

Gaz started to tear up, but she held it back. She needed to show no sign of weakness if she was to survive. "ALL THOSE TIMES I THOUGHT MANKIND DESERVED LIFE! But I was wrong! They all took life for granted, whenever I saved them they shit on me and thought nothing of me! THEY DESERVE TO BE SLAUGHTERED LIKE THE ANIMALS THEY ARE! And so do you..."

"Dib this isn't you!" She cried out desperately. His grip on her tightened as the knife got closer.

"You're right Gaz," He started."This isn't Dib. Dib would be too much of a pussy to even talk back to his sister. Maybe I'm someone else."

"Who are you?" Gaz asked with all of her breath. Dib took the knife and slashed his sister's body multiple times. Her screams of agony echoed throught the city, she fell to the floor slowly bleeding to death. In the few seconds she had left she had heard Dib's last reply to her.

_"I'm Johnny C."_

* * *

"How nice to see you."

Zim could only make out what looked to be his face. His hair was messy and it didn't have that scythe appearence. His eyes narrow and sleep deprived. And his face twisted into a homicidal grin with dried blood.

"What are you doing here?" Zim asked. Dib slowly walked closer and closer. "Something I should have done six years ago.

Do you remember when you first came here Zim?" He asked. Zim nodded. "You publicly humiliated me. Because of you my life is ruined."

"Where. Is. GAZ?!" Zim stepped up and faced the murderer.

"She's in the same place you're going. Hell." Zim charged at Dib enraged. He had suddenly stopped when he was about a foot near him. A dull machete had plunged it's way through his squeedlyspooch and PAK.

Zim staggered as he finally fell to the ground. The invader was dead. In the past Dib had thought getting rid of Zim was going to be no easy chore. He chuckled at how easy this was. Dib slashed everything, leaving no sign of Zim ever living here.

Finally stepped out of the now empty house, and left for good.

* * *

**(Epilogue)**

A sudden crash came from some woods nearby. It was a stolen Irken cruiser, and only one person with an Irken ship would come to Earth.

Tak.

She had finally returned to get revenge on Zim. Though she had really no way of sending herself back to Irk. _"Just kill him."_ Was her thoughts. _"Kill him when he least suspects it!"_

At Zim's house it was trashed. She only needed to step as far as the doorstep to see a liquid substance on her boots. Irken blood. Someone had beaten her to it. Nevertheless, she searched his house. Nothing exept his dead body and a deactivated S.I.R.

Depressed she headed back to the place she crashed. She decided it might be just as well she stayed here. But she would need a new name. Devi was a name she kind of liked.

From that point on Tak became Devi D.


End file.
